


Show Me You Love Me

by Flaming_Cherry



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Like, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, mentioned briefly tho, really ooc, trevor is very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Cherry/pseuds/Flaming_Cherry
Summary: You use your body to get what you want. But at least you’re not the one being used. And you are perfectly content with that. What you don’t like?Being the one who gets used.You and Trevor had a friends with benefits type relationship until you start to think Trevor doesn't feel the same way you do
Relationships: Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Reader, Trevor Philips/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Show Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic I've ever written! Thanks to quarantine I decided to play GTA again for the umpteenth time. And even though it looks like this fandom is on life support :( I decided that I would test out my writing in this fandom. And I nearly forgot how attracted I am to Trevor and Michael. Hooo boy. I seem to have a thing for guys who would give me retroactive daddy issues, lmao. Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

“Fucking figures.” You huff as you pull your coat tighter around yourself. First, your car gets stolen in the middle of fucking Sandy Shores while waiting for a client, then it starts pouring as you wait for a cab, and now someone you’d rather forget is jogging towards you, waving like a madman.

“Well hey there, sugar tits,” Trevor crows as he wraps an arm around the your shoulder, pulling you in, “What’s brought your sweet ass back to beautiful Sandy Shores?”

You huff and try to squirm out of his grip, “Well, I was supposed to meet a client here, but he stood me up and my car got jacked,” you glare at him as his grip tightens, “Let me go, T, I need to hail a cab.”

“Absolutely not, I’m not letting you get wet, unless I’m the one making you wet, Sugar. Besides, cabs rarely come out here,” The hand on your shoulder slides down to your hip, “Come to mi casa, we can wait the storm out and then I can give you a ride home. I need to give ol’ Mikey a visit anyway.” He looks at you suggestively as he gives your hip a gentle squeeze. 

You sniff and weigh your options. You know the main reason he wanted to get you to come over to his trailer was so he could fuck you. That’s what he always did. Ever since that damn Merryweather heist. You work closely with Lester; sniffing out information for him that he can’t find through hacking. Seducing the sad, lonely men desperate for a quick fuck to get what you want. You were always used as the distraction. You shamelessly flirted with the cops close to the jewelry store, and for the Merryweather job, you distracted guards in the shipyard who might have noticed commotion coming from the freighter. You use your body to get what you want. But at least you’re not the one being used. And you are perfectly content with that. What you don’t like?

Being the one who gets used.

And that is exactly what Trevor does with you. You remember the Merryweather job as if it were yesterday. The adrenaline coursing through you due to successfully completing the job, the frustration at Trevor for scheming such a stupid plan and tricking everyone, and the already growing sexual tension between you and Trevor, it all came to a tipping point. As Franklin and Michael drove off, you nearly drag Trevor over to his truck yelling at him the whole way. Once you finally made it to the truck, Trevor grabs your shoulders, turns you around and slams your back against the side of his truck. A growl rumbles in his chest as he leans close to your ear.

“If you don’t shut up right. Now. I am going to skull fuck you until you can’t speak for at least a month. Ya got that sweet cheeks? Now, are you gonna keep talking, or are you gonna be a good little girl and let Uncle T fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?” 

Trevor gave up trying to unlock the car door while knuckle deep inside you, choosing to fuck in the bed of the truck. Breathy moans, growls, and filthy words filled the air that night. You both woke up that morning to a disgruntled shipyard worker, telling you to get going before he called the cops on you both for public indecency. Of course, Trevor didn’t leave before leaving a bullet in the man’s head.

This went on for a month before you felt that you had to pull the plug on the unconventional relationship. A month of Trevor showing up on your doorstep covered in blood and sporting a hard on. A month of fucking in the backroom of the Vanilla Unicorn. A month of sweet words and weird yet thoughtful gifts. A damn month of him fucking you, damn near making love to you, screaming “I love you” as he came deep inside you, pulling up his pants and leaving as if nothing happened. Even during the rare times you, Franklin, Michael, and Trevor all hung out, he pretended nothing had ever happened between you two, unless he was hammered and bragged about how many times he could make you cum in a night. And you would be lying if you said it didn’t hurt. Because damn, did it hurt bad.

You both already saw each other as friends before Merryweather, and in a fucked up way, you were attracted to him. And once sex was added to the fucked up mix, you started growing attached to him. You refused the thought that you were falling in love with the psychopath, but you knew you were. And every time he fucked you and ‘professed’ his 'love' for you as he came, it hurt that much more. You had to end it. And you weren’t going to do it by text, if he was going to kill you over it, you might as well let him get it over and done with rather than wait for him to hunt you down.

However, when you finally mustered up the courage to tell him, he was exiled from Los Santos. Which was fine by you. As long as you never had to see him again. But all good things just had come to an end, didn’t they.

“I thought you and Mike weren’t allowed in LS?” You try changing the subject, but Trevor takes it as small talk as he leads you to his trailer from the bar.

“Psh, water under the bridge sweet cheeks. Mike is back in his castle of lies, and I decided to stay out here for a bit, soak up the hicktown fumes. Spent way too long in Silicone Valley. But I’ve also spent too much time away from you. So tell me,” he leans close to her ear, “How much did you miss Uncle T’s fat cock?”

You huff and push him off you. “I can’t keep doing this, T! I’m not some fucking cum rag! If you want to fuck some chick and pretend she doesn’t matter to you, go pick up a prostitute. I’m. Done.”

Trevor stares at you with a dumb founded look on his face. “Wait wait wait wait, you think you don’t matter to me? Are you fucking serious?” He exclaims, voice growing louder as he talks.

“Well you never me feel like you cared!” You fire back.

Trevor’s jaw clenches as he grabs your wrist and pulls you to his chest. “Babygirl, I. Love. You.” He all but growls into your ear, “Did you never hear me? I told you nearly every day. Every time you came with me between your legs, your beautiful thighs shaking, nearly crushing my skull. Every time you swallowed my cum. Every. Damn. Time. I got to cum in that sweet little cunt of yours. Every time I saw my cum leaking out of your pussy, I saw you filled with my kids, I saw a future with you. And you wanna know why? Because I fucking love you.”

You stare at him slack jawed. You were not expecting that. “I thought it was a heat of the moment kind of thing,” you mumble, “I love you too, you idiot” 

Trevor crashes his lips into yours, wasting no time in picking you up and carrying you the rest of the way to his trailer. “I’m not going to be done with you until you are filled to the brim with my cum.” He snarls in your ear as he throws you onto his bed and crawls up your body to kiss your lips, traveling slowly to your jaw, then your neck, leaving bite marks and small hickeys along the way.

You pull him to your lips and gently kiss him, smiling against his lips, “Show me just how much you love me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic, and I'm worried it is very ramble-y. I tend to write a lot of unneeded exposition, because I don't want any vague details :( so that's a habit I need to try and break out of. Anyway! I would really appreciate feedback! Thank you! And I hope you are staying safe!


End file.
